The Summer Project
by Schiff Thomas
Summary: James Potter and Severus Snape are paired up for a project that will land them spending a bit of time together over the summer. No Slash! Please R&R. Rated T for now... possibly just for language may go up in later chapters who knows....
1. The Assignment

**The Summer Project**

Chapter 1: The Assignment

_'It was a pretty fierce rivalry. I'm just speaking for myself, but I think it was general through the clubs. We didn't like them, and they didn't like us.'_  
**Boby Thompson **

"As we reach the end of another year we will be saying goodbye to old friends, and saying hello to the new. Some new friends you may gain from people you already know, students you have worked with before. Some may even be new students." Dumbledor stood at the front of the great hall speaking to all the students, year one straight through to year seven. "Professor Slughorn, has requested something of all you though. It's a bit of a... experiment so to speak." Dumbledor motioned for Slughorn to take over the podium. Slughorn smiled and came up, a giant chalk board appearing at the front of the large room.

"Hello students." He greeted in his usual chipper tone. He picked up a piece of chalk and turned to the chalk board. "Can everyone hear me?" He heard a few mumbled yes's and turned to see a few others nod their heads.

"Good... Now what we are going to do here... is split up the student body." Slughorn said.

"But we're already sorted into houses." A student piped up. Slughorn smiled.

"Yes, yes but that's not what I mean when I say split up." He said. He moved the calk up to the top of the board. "We're going to split the student body into categories." He said as he began writing on the chalk board. "Five categories to be exact. We have.... the Jocks..." He wrote down the word jock in the top left corner of the calk board in big bold letters. "The Prom Queens..." Everyone snickered. "The Geeks." A few people shrunk down in their seats. "The loners..... and...." He turned to everyone waiting for someone to say the final category.

"The sluts?" Someone piped up making everyone laugh. Slughorn turned to the chalk board and wrote down the word "friendly".

"Alright we have our five categories. Now what you see on the board isn't determined by yourselves. You may be viewed by your student body in a different way than you see yourselves." He looked around at the students and smirked. "Danny.... Describe James Potter in one word." Danny looked at James and automatically said 'Jock'. Which everyone agreed with.

"James, described Sirius in one word." Slughorn said next.

"Prom queen." Everyone burst out laughing at this.

"Eh!" Sirius said smacking James on the arm with his book.

"Sirius.... describe Severus in one word." Sirius smirked evily at Severus from across the room.

"Freak." Sirius said simply. Everyone laughed at this as well. Slughorn ignored him and turned to Remus.

"Remus describe Severus in one word."

Remus looked over his shoulder at Severus and shrugged.

"I don't know.... nice?" He said earning odd angered looks from his friends.

"Well since the closest thing we have to nice is friendly.... you just called your fellow student a slut..." He said with a slight smirk. Everyone knew Slughorn's sense of humor and had gotten used to it by now. Remus saw Severus shrink into his seat his face turning a deep shade of red.

"This summer, with the exception of the seventh years, you will all be given an assignment. Ravenclaw and Gryphandor, if you would be so kind as to all place your names in this hat... we will be sorting you into pairs." He said. All the students did as they where told and all the papers flew up to the front of the class and where placed in the hat. "Good.... now.... Slytherin and Hufflepuff will each draw a name...." The hat floated of it's own accord down the rows each student taking out a name. Remus saw Severus' eyes nearly bug out of his head and saw him physically deflate in his seat as he opened the small paper.

"Now that you all have your partners... You all have, under your seats, a piece of paper. There is a list of thirteen questions or things to do." Slughorn explained as all the students pulled the cards out from under their seats. "Over the summer, you will either answer or do what is said on the card with your partner. If you choose to do the whole thing in a week, and that is the minimum amount of time it will take you to do it in because of some of the requirements, then that is up to you. Or if you plan to spread it out throughout the summer that is also you're choice. Now having said that at the beginning of next year I will expect an essay no shorter than three parchments long on my desk. No later than the week after school starts. Now... go meet your partners."

A lot of the students got up excited of meeting their new partners, excited for the new project. Severus stayed in his seat staring at the small piece of paper with utter loathing. He slowly stood up and made his way over to the Gryphandor table.

"As fates would have it..." He said sitting down at the table. "I've landed with you Potter..." He said throwing down his paper in front of the boy as proof. James looked utterly horrified... dramatically so.

"You mean I have to spend my summer with.... you?" He asked. Severus sneered at him.

"Yeah I'm not all too thrilled about this either." Severus looked at the card of things to do. There was no way he was answering some of these questions to Potter.

_'1. Choose a song or poem you think suits your partner._

_2. Share something personal with your partner._

_3. lighten up. Do an impression of a celebrity or famous character._

_4. Admit something that worries you or something your afraid of._

_5. What do you want to be in ten years?_

_6. Tell your partner a secret._

_7. Spend the weekend at your partners house or home._

_8. Find something you both have in common._

_9. Do something that relates to the thing you have in common._

_10. We all like to play. Play a game with your partner._

_11. Speak your mind. Say something that you normally wouldn't say but have wanted to..._

_12. Now that you know your partner better pick another song or poem that you think suits them now... is it the same as the one you chose before?_

_13. Take a picture of your partner in a way you think best suits your partner. This image will be put into the Hogwarts yearbook and will be there for the rest of time... choose your images well.'_

Perfect... Severus thought. This should be fun... He though sarcastically.

"When do you want to get this over with? I'd prefer the beginning of summer, as I'd rather not have to suffer through the majority of it knowing I'll have to spend pretty much a week with _you._" James said.

"When ever is fine." He said. "Who's house are we staying at for number six?" Severus asked.

"I'd prefer it to be yours. I don't want grease all over my house." James said with a laugh. He looked over at Lily who was paired with a young Hufflepuff boy. Lucky bitch. Severus rolled his eyes at him. The last thing he wanted was for Potter to be at his house. His father was not going to be happy with this.

"Fine... we'll get this over with the first weekend of summer... As much as I detest the idea of you being in my home you can come there." He said standing up. "With any luck this won't take as long as we think. Who knows.... the worst part of it is probably going to wind up being having to write three damn parchments of the famous Potter."

"Hey man you got it easy, what the hell am I going to say about you? I can sum you up in just a few words. Annoying, greasy, ugly and selfish." James said with a smirk.

"What ever Potter... see you later." He hated having to say that knowing that he would indeed have to see him later. He handed him a piece of paper with his address on it and turned to walk away.

"Hey you live down the street from Lily." James noted and smirked. "Maybe something good will come of this." Severus stifled a groan as he walked away from him. Severus was officially convinced that the only reason Potter even liked Lily was because he knew that he liked her. This summer.... was going to be horrid.

((A/N.... some of you may recognise the assignemnt from One Tree Hill.... I'm not a fan of it but my sister was watching it and it seemed like a good way to get James and Severus together.... May imply slash in later chapter but may not I'm not sure yet. I'm on the fence on that one... anyway play R&R))


	2. Spinners End

**The Summer Project**

Chapter 2: Spinners End

_'Big Brother isn't watching. He's singing and dancing. He's pulling rabbits out of a hat. Big Brother's busy holding your attention every moment you're awake. He's making sure you're always distracted. He's making sure you're fully absorbed.'_

- Chuck Palahniuk

School ended on a Friday, meaning much to Severus' dismay James would be coming to his house tomorrow... if not tonight. He had talked to Slughorn who had confirmed that the requirement for the weekend was both Friday and Saturday night.

He sat on the train home, the compartment empty. Lily, who usually sat with him was off with her Hufflepuff partner talking over some of the questions. He leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes. He heard a sudden bang and then heard the door to his compartment close. He looked up to see James in his compartment.

"What do you want?" He asked. James plopped himself down on the seat opposite him and shrugged.

"All the other compartments where full due to this whole partner thing." He said. "Besides we can get some of this stuff out of the way now." He said pulling out the card. "So Snivellus... what do you want to be in ten years?" Severus rolled his eyes ignoring the stupid nick name.

"Twenty Seven." He said simply. James rolled his eyes at his answer imitating Severus' action.

"Seriously man we have to take this thing seriously if we want to get this over with. The more we petsky foot around this the longer it will take. What do you want to be in ten years?" Severus rolled his eyes again.

"I was being serious." He said. "I want to be twenty seven." James looked at him confused.

"Um... generally when one is seventeen, in ten years they will be twenty seven, so that's not really an answer."

"It's a perfectly logical answer if where you want to be is alive." James took a moment to process what he was saying.

"Man... you are so depressing." He said. "You're not going to die before you're twenty seven." Severus looked at him and shrugged.

"Sure..." He said simply scratching his left forearm.

"Okay so lets assume that you're not going to die.... what do you want to be?" Severus sighed. James wasn't going to give up. And as much as he hated it this project needed to be done.

"I don't know... Definitely not a teacher... I wouldn't be able to stand the lot of dunderheads I'd be stuck teaching." He said. "I'd probably just wind up working for my father... if anything. I can't see myself getting a decent job in the wizarding world."

"You're fathers a muggle?" James asked surprised. Severus nodded slightly and James burst out laughing. "You? The all mighty Slytherin... is a half-blood?"

"Laugh it up Potter not everyone in that school is as pure as you seem to think you are." He said. "And I believe that covers the 'something personal' question as well." There was a bit of silence as James was writing things down on a parchment. Severus shuttered to think what the boy was writing about him. "So what about you Potter? What do you want to be in ten years?" He asked.

"I don't know... maybe a professional quiddich player. Hopefully have a nice big house, with lots of kids... Married to Lily..." He saw Severus' jaw clench. "What do you think? Lily Evans Potter? Has a nice ring to it no?" He asked knowing this was killing Snape.

"No." He said simply. James laughed. "Did you tell your parents where you'd be this weekend?" James nodded.

"Yeah... they weren't to impressed that I'm spending my weekend with a Slytherin but they understood." He said. "Did you tell your parents?"

"No." Severus said.

"No? Isn't your mom going to freak?" Severus looked at him and shook his head.

"No..." Was all he said.

"You're parents don't care if you bring people home with you?" Severus didn't answer that. He knew that either way, if he told his father or not his dad was going to flip. He hated people coming to his home, let alone wizards. He hated the lot of them. Including his mother. She had kept the fact that she was a witch from him until he was almost three years old and odd things started happening around the house. He found out and had taken his anger out on her until he was old enough to withstand the beatings himself. Then he turned on him.

James leaned forward and snapped his fingers in front of Severus' face bringing his attention back to the present. Severus looked at him lazily before looking back out the window.

"You know it's rude when you ignore someone when they are asking a question."

"Unless you can't answer the question." Severus said. James looked confused.

"How can you not answer the question." He asked. "It's a simple-" He was cut off as an envelope flew into the room and hovered in mid air in front of them. It opened up as if it where forming a face of it's own and began speaking. It was Slughorn's voice.

"Good evening students," It said. It must be a general message for everyone. "As I have stated back in the school there are thirteen questions on your card. There is going to be a few changes. If you look at your card there are now fourteen questions." Severus pulled out his card and saw that another question was being written by some unseen source, though it was definitely Slughorn's writing. "There is going to be a few changes in rules as well... as this is a new program we will be tweaking it to improve the progress. In addition through out the summer we will be adding questions or tasks to your cards. Be sure to check your cards frequently and keep in touch with your partner." Severus groaned. As if this project could get any worse. "Make the best of your projects and enjoy your summers. -Professor Slughorn."

Severus sighed and leaned his head against his seat. He was vaguely aware of James reading the new task.

"Do some chores around the house. Make it easier and work together." Severus looked up.

"We'll do that one at your place... we do that one at mine we'll end up with a list four miles long from my father." He said rolling his eyes.

"Fine..." He said. "At least I'd have some help getting some stuff done. Are you over seventeen yet? We could probably just use magic to do it." Just as he said this the words "No Magic" appeared at the top of their cards.

"Guess that's a new tweak." Severus said throwing his card onto the seat in front of him.

"Ya think?" James asked annoyed. "So..." He said looking at his card. "Here.... do an impression of a celebrity or a famous character." Severus looked at him.

"I think not..." Severus said.

"You have too..." He said looking at the _"Something personal"_ task. "It auto crosses off once it's been done. So they'll know if you don't." Severus sighed.

"An impression of who?" He asked. James shrugged.

"I don't know.... anyone you want I guess..." Severus sighed and thought for a while, thinking of someone he'd want to do an impression of.

"Does it matter how long it is? The only things I can think of are pretty.... longish... Ones that I like anyway..."

James shrugged. "Just get it over with." Severus sat up a bit straighter and held himself with the confidence of a king.

"You are going to be hanged. 'Tis a very simple matter, gentlemen and honest bourgeois! as you treat our people in your abode, so we treat you in ours! The law which you apply to vagabonds, vagabonds apply to you.

'Tis your fault if it is harsh. One really must behold the grimace of an honest man above the hempen collar now and then; that renders the thing honorable. Come, friend, divide your rags gayly among these damsels. I am going to have you hanged to amuse the vagabonds, and you are to give them your purse to drink your health. If you have any mummery to go through with, there's a very good God the Father in that mortar yonder, in stone, which we stole from Saint-Pierre aux Boeufs. You have four minutes in which to fling your soul at his head."

James looked at him like he was nuts. "What... was that from." Severus sighed. Figures James wouldn't know a good piece of literature from a rap song.

"It's from the hunchback of notre-dame." He said. James suddenly perked up recognizing the title.

"Oh I think I've seen that. That's the one with the singing gargoyles right." Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It's a book by a muggle named Victor Hugo... written in eighteen thirty one." He said shaking his head and looked down to his card as the task was being crossed off of James card.

"You're turn."

James sighed and sat back cracking his neck. "Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn!"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "That's it?" He asked. "I didn't see you as the gone with the wind type." He said. James shrugged and looked at Severus' card which wasn't being crossed off.

"My mom made me watch it a few times... it was the first thing that popped into my head. Why isn't it being crossed off?" He asked.

"Maybe it's not long enough?" Severus shrugged. "Try again."

"Maybe you have a faulty card."

"Just try again." James groaned and sat back in his chair slumping in his seat.

"You talkin' to me? You talkin' to me? You talkin' to me? Well, who the hell else are you talkin' to? You talkin' to me? Well, I'm the only one here. Who the f--k do you think you're talkin' to?" Severus smirked.

"Better.... but still not crossed off." He said showing him the card.

James sighed. "Alright I got one but you have to promise not to laugh." Severus smirked.

"I can't guarantee anything." He said. James kinda screwed up his face and did his best impression.

"If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't. And contrary wise, what is, it wouldn't be. And what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?"

"The Mad Hatter.... Potter knows how to read." Severus said grinning. "I love that book."

James nodded. "It was one of my favorites when I was little. It's just kinda stuck with me." James saw that both the impression and the something in common question where crossed off. James smiled. "We keep this up and its gonna be done by the time we get to your place." James laughed. He paused realizing he was actually having a relatively good time with Snape of all people. Though his party didn't seem all to happy to be with him. Though he was smirking a bit.

"Only problem is what are we going to do that has to do with what we have in common?" James asked. Severus shrugged. James suddenly smirked.

"I have an idea.... but if you tell anyone I swear I'll kill you." He said. "Besides you might like it." He leaned back in his seat as Severus waited for him to tell him what his idea was. "I'm not telling. You'll just have to wait and see." He said. "Lets just live through this weekend and worry about that later." Just as he said this the train came to a stop. They got off quickly and made their way onto the platform where their luggage and items already awaited. James owl Hedwig sat on his cart and hooted at him as soon as he saw James, bitting at the lock wating to come out. James' luggage was right next to Severus' as was anticipated. He looked around and saw many families on the platform greeting their children, some, like his, had stayed home knowing that they would not be home for another weekend. James looked around to see if he could spot Severus' parents even though he'd never seen them before. He looked around and realized that Severus was already making his way through the platform and ran to catch up with him.

"Where's your parents?" James asked.

"Either at home or at work..." Severus said pulling out his wand and shrinking down his luggage so that it was light enough to carry. James followed suit.

"They don't pick you up?" James asked finding it odd.

"No... never have." He said.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

James was starting to get annoyed as they sat at the bus stop for nearly forty minutes before it showed up. Severus dropped a few coins into the change slot and moved onto the bus.

"Uh... Severus... slight problem..." James said. Severus rolled his eyes and put his things down on one of the seats. It was already after dark the bus for the most part was empty. He moved back to the front of the bus and threw a few more coins in.

As they sat down Severus noticed that James face was slightly tinted red. "Sorry... I don't have any muggle money." He said.

"What ever..."

"How long is it until we reach your house?" He asked.

"About twenty minutes." Severus wasn't paying attention to him so much as the window. Just like on the train.

True to Severus word it was exactly twenty minutes until they reached the other bus stop. James was looking outside and was silently praying that they didn't stop in this area. It was filthy and looked all out dangerous to be in at night. Though as luck would have it, Severus pulled the string to signal the bus stop. James was suddenly wishing that he had asked Severus to stay at his place instead of vice versa. The walked about a block, James cursing every time he heard an odd noise making Severus laugh.

"What's the matter? Big strong wizard afraid of a few cats and back alleys?" He asked as he made his way through one. James was about to retort when Severus stopped in front of a door. He pulled a key out of his pocket and opened the door and pushed inside.

"Hello?" Severus called out. He was sure at this time his father was going to be at work so he really wasn't all that worried. James stepped into the house and put his stuff by Severus' and looked up when he heard foot steps. He glanced up the stairs and saw a little girl, maybe four or five years old at the top of the stairs. She smiled at Severus and smiled enthusiastically as she ran full tilt down the stairs leaping into his arms.

"Hello Samara." He said smiling down at her. She waved at Severus again before seeing James for the first time. She automatically hid behind Severus. "It's okay Sam. This is James he's a.... friend." He told her.

"Hi Samara." James said moving down to her hight and holding out his hand. "I'm James..." He said. She bit her hand and hid further behind Severus.

"Don't mind her... she's... shy." He said.

"I can see that. Is she your sister?" He asked. He could see the resemblance between the two clearly.

"Half." He said. "But yes... she's my sister." Severus said picking Samara up into his arms.

"Is dad at work?" Severus asked. Samara nodded. "Have you eaten yet?" Samara shook her head.

"Where's your mom?" James asked. "She's not here alone is she?" He asked. Severus shifted and put Samara on the floor again.

"Samara go into the kitchen I'll get you something to eat okay." James noticed that Samara looked like she was going to cry. "It's okay... I'll be there in a minute okay." Samara nodded and made her way into the kitchen. Once she was out of ear shot James started up again.

"Was she here alone? Where's your mom or dad shouldn't they be taking care of her?" He asked. Severus turned on him fury deeply etched on his face. James had seen Severus mad before but no where to this extent.

"Now listen here... how my family works is none of your business. My father is at work and if you really must know my mother past away two years ago... a few hours before I caught the train back to Hogwarts, you recall the day don't you?" James did recall the day. It was the day Snape had received the nickname Snivellus. No one knew why Snape had been crying and no one bothered to ask. He suddenly felt bad for making fun of him that day.

"I'm sorry." Was all James could get out.

"Of course you are..." Severus said angrily. "No one bothers talking to me and when they find out what's really going on their suddenly sorry when they never cared in the first place. I don't want your apologies and I don't want your sympathy." He turned away from James and moved into the kitchen to tend to Samara. He always worried about her all year. During the summers she would come and sleep with him, run to him when she was scared. But when he was in school, she had no one. It was hard on the both of them, more so her than him.

"What do you want to eat Samara?" He asked opening the fridge and regretting doing so. It stank horribly. He shut it again and moved to the cupboard. "You want some mac and cheese?" He asked. "I can make you some if you like." He looked back at her and saw her nod as James entered the kitchen. He threw a pot with some water onto the stove and tossed the noodles into it.

"If you want something to drink James we have glasses up there and water..." He said. "Not much other than that. James nodded. He felt uncomfortable standing in the kitchen. He sat down across from Samara. "Have you been to the park lately?" Severus asked as he waited for the water to boil. Samara nodded. "Did you make any friends?" He asked. She shook her head. He smiled slightly. "You will don't worry." He said. The water came to a boil and he drained the noodles after washing out the strainer. He finished making the mac and cheese and tossed a bit into three bowls. Handing one to James and one to Samara, he stood leaning against the counter while he ate as there where only two chairs at the table. Once they finished eating Severus put Samara to bed and led James to his bedroom. "It's not much but..." He paused and turned his light on. Severus wasn't joking, there wasn't much. There was a single bed with a rusted bed frame, a dresser that had a broken drawer, a side dresser with a shadeless lamp and a few random posters on the wall.

"I have some blankets in the hall, you can sleep on the floor." He said. James looked at the floor and once again wished that he had invited Severus to his place.

((AN.... alright bed time for the Thomas.... lol.... hope you like this chapter more to come soon....))


	3. The Angels Warden

**The Summer Project**

Chapter 3: The Angels Warden

"_To a warden, Utopia is an escape-proof jail." _

-Gregory Nunn

James was startled awake by the sound of a door slamming. He heard a crash from downstairs and it took him a moment to remember where he was. He looked around and hurt a loud shout.

"SAMARA!" He heard a man yell from downstairs. He was barely aware of a shirtless Severus as he jumped over James and ran out the door. James sat up and heard shouting from downstairs. Severus more than not trying to quiet his father down, or calm him down one of the two. But his father would have none of it. He heard a loud smacking noise, like flesh hitting flesh and jumped up. He moved to the stairs and saw Severus on the ground. The man, presumably Severus father moved towards him.

"Don't get involved!" Severus yelled. His father was probably not even aware of what Severus was saying let alone knew that someone else was in the house. His father took of his belt and folded it in half before bringing it down on Severus, the leather kissing his skin leaving large red marks. Again and again the belt came down for nearly five full minutes before his father got tired of it. The man kicked him once knocking him to the ground as he tried to get up and moved into the living room. Severus lay on the floor not moving, his back and sides bleeding but James didn't dare move from his spot on the stairs in fear that his father would come back and take his anger out on Severus once again. He could tell the boy couldn't take anymore.

After a few moments Severus got up off the floor and slowly made his way to the stairs. James was startled as Samara came up next to him, looking through the bars on the banister at her brother. Tears formed in her eyes. She understood what had happened. James didn't. It all happened so fast that.... why had Severus gone downstairs to confront his father? Why didn't he stay upstairs? He turned Samara's face away from her brother and lead her back to her room. She surprisingly trusted him enough to tuck her back into bed before he moved back into the hall. Severus made it back to the top of the stairs and was moving back towards the bedroom.

"Severus?" He asked wanting to help him. Severus held up his hand to stop him and moved into the bedroom. James followed him. "Severus..."

"Just go to sleep James. Where's Samara?" He asked.

"She's in her room." He started to say but a small sniff from behind him startled him. He turned and saw Samara standing in the open door way. She had her hand in her mouth and she was crying. Severus held his hand out to her and she ran to the bed. She jumped up on it and hugged him. He hissed slightly as she hit the open gashes on his back but didn't say anything to stop her. James felt awkward standing in the bedroom while this was going on. It was... he didn't belong there.

Samara moved away from him and laid down on the bed next to him. Severus smiled at her sadly.

"Go to sleep James." He said before he laid down next to his sister. James stood awkwardly shifting his feet a few moments before he laid back down on his blanked on the floor. Was this normal for him that he could just take it and deal with it so easily?

Either way Severus wasn't inclined to talk about it.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The next morning James woke up neither Severus or Samara where in the room. He moved slowly out of the room poking his head out the door to make sure that Snape's father wasn't there. Seeing the hallway free he moved downstairs hearing Snape's voice. He moved into the kitchen and saw Severus sitting at the table with his sister. There was a bag with a container of milk in it and a box of cereal. He watched as Severus poured some into a bowl, put some milk into it, washed a spoon and gave it to his sister, repeating the same for himself.

As Severus sat down he noticed James standing in the door way and slid the box towards him. He poured himself a bowl and stood by the counter like Severus had the night before.

"Thanks." He said. He could tell that Severus wasn't leaning against the back of his chair, and he didn't blame him. He heard foot steps on the stairs and froze. Severus' father came into the kitchen rubbing his temples. He paused and looked at James.

"Who's this?" He asked Severus.

"He's a friend from School. We have a project we have to work on over the summer so he'll be staying the weekend here." He said.

"Mmm.... don't make a habbit of it." Tobias said as he moved to the fridge a moment before slamming it shut again. James watched him completely confused. This man was nothing like the one that had come in the night before. "So what's this project you have to do?" He asked. Severus took a bite of his cereal and pushed the box and the milk towards his father.

"There's a list of things we need to do or questions we need to answer." He said showing his dad the card that he had been looking over before James had come into the room. His father looked over the card and sneered.

"Looks like nothing but an invasion of privacy if you ask me." He said tossing the card back down. "Tell you're partner a secret huh?" He asked. "What you tell him?"

"Nothing yet... that's why it's not crossed off." He said.

"Why don't you just cross them off yourselves." He asked. James chose then to pipe up.

"It's magically crossed off on it's own when the task is done. They also add to the card through out the summer so we don't really know what we'll end up having to do." He tossed down the card as if he had been burned.

"Eh.... probably wind up having to fuck each other. Final exam?" His father laughed. James' face turned a scarlet red and Severus didn't react at all. "Here's a secret for your little card game, little shit here's a fag." Severus once again didn't react as he finished eating and washed out his bowl. The man sat down in the chair where Severus had been sitting next to Samara and James saw her physically shrink in her chair and try to move away.

She was terrified of him. Something told James that her father did more than beat her. He shifted uncomfortably. Loosing his apatite he placed the bowl in the sink.

"Wanna go over to my place and work on this for a while?" He asked. Severus looked down at Samara before looking at his father.

"I'm taking Samara out for a while okay?" He said more than asked. Tobias shook his head.

"No... she stays here with me." Severus could see the panic in her eyes.

"Dad I haven't seen her all year, I want to spend some time with her." He said. Tobias looked at him before looking Severus up and down.

"Didn't know you where into that shit kid, but fine..." He said moving so that Samara could get away from the table. She ran straight for Severus. "Make sure she's home before I get back." James saw Severus physically shiver at that comment. He knew why Tobias wanted Samara home and it made him sick.

He quickly ushered both James and Samara upstairs to get dressed. "Can we just floo to your place from here?" Severus asked. James nodded.

"Yeah... the faster we get out of here the better." James said.

"Just be glad you've only had to deal with it one night." Severus muttered as he got dressed. He checked in on Samara and helped her finish getting dressed before they made their way to another room.

"This is my mothers room." It was dusty but it looked like nothing had been touched in years. "My father refused to sleep in the same room as her after he found out she was a witch. It's the only room in the house that contains any magical items in it... my father is too scared to come in here scared he might hex himself on something." He laughed and moved to the chimney.

It wasn't long before they arrived at James house. "You're parents won't be mad that we're... or you're here early? Or that we're here?" He asked suddenly realizing that he didn't even ask James if it was okay if Samara come. Though he doubted James would have said no after what he had seen.

"No. They won't care." He said as he moved into the house. It wasn't long before they found his parents who had greeted their son with open arms. Severus couldn't count the times he wished he had parents like that. Who would even acknowledge his presence for something other than something that would profit them.

"And who is this strapping young man and this fine young girl?" James father asked. James turned to Severus and his sister and introduced them both and explained why they where there. "Well it's nice to have you here. I'm sure some change in here will be greatly welcomed."

"Hey is it okay if Severus stayed tonight?" He asked.

"I have to get my sister back tonight." Severus said though clearly was not happy about it.

"You guys aren't going back there. At least not tonight." He said. "Dad can I talk to you a moment in private?" He asked. Severus didn't like the look of this as James and his father left the room.

((An.... Poor Sevy.... Poor Samara.... but.... more to come.... what does James have planned? Find out in the next chapter.... hopefully))


	4. Hold On

((Long since upadated and I know you've all been itching so here it goes....))

_"A dog is not considered a good dog because he is a good barker. A man is not considered a good man because he is a good talker."_  
-Anonymous

**The Summer Project **

Chapter 4: Hold On

James and Severus sat on a bench in the park the next week pouring over the card and playing a game of chess. "Sirius getting irritated yet?" Severus asked. "Or is he to preoccupied with his own partner?" He asked. James laughed.

"He's off doing his own thing. To be honest he rarely ever comes home anymore." James said shrugging.

"Home?" Severus asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Sirius' parents kicked him out a while back. He stays with us a lot now but... since this project came up I'm not sure where he stays anymore. Won't tell me. So... Number..... hmm..... _'1. choose a song or poem that suites your partner.'_" James pulled out a piece of paper so that he could write it down as did Snape. They used normal pens instead of quills as they where in a public place. "What song would suite you...." James asked chewing on his pen. "The one that emediatly comes to mind is 'Mama Told Me by Three Dog Night.'" Snape scoffed at this. "What?"

"Have you even heard that song?" He asked.

"Of course I have!" James said. "If I hadn't I wouldn't have said it." He said as the first thing on the list was crossed off on his card. "Ok now you have to choose one for me." Snape sighed.

"Money by Pink Floyd."

"Hey!" James said offended.

"Hey at least you have it...." Snape said as he watched the other card get scratched off. James didn't say anything to this. He looked back down at the card.

"What are you afraid of?" James asked.

"What?"

"It's number four. What are you afraid of?" Snape sighed and leaned back on the bench.

"I think you should know that by now." He said. "After spending the weekend at my house."

"I think I know... but you have to tell me other wise it won't get crossed off." He said. Severus sighed again.

"My biggest fear is losing my sister. She's really all I have left." He said and watched the item get crossed off. "You?" James thought about it a moment. Did he really want to tell Snivellus?

"Being alone I guess." Snape laughed.

"Mr. Popularity is scared of being alone?" Snape asked. "Do you have any idea how stupid that sounds? You have a million and one friends in that school, family members that care about you... what possible reason do you have to fear being alone?"

"That's exactly why I'm scared of being alone." He said. "I'm scared of loosing the people around me." Snape rolled his eyes.

"At least you have people around you."

"True..." James looked down at the card. "I'm taking cause six isn't crossed off either your father was lying about you being gay or it didn't cross off cause you didn't say it." James said sounding a bit too serious. Snape gave him a dirty look. "I'm kidding I'm kidding.... geez.... so.... secret?"

Snape groaned. "I hate this project."

"That's not a secret. We both do." James said smirking.

"Well.... hmmm.... I can't really think of anything off the top of my head." He said. "I don't really have any secrets that would count for being crossed off. I think the closest I have would be that the reason why I knew so much coming into school was because I used to steal my moms books out of her room and read them when my dad wasn't looking. He caught me once though... put a stop to it." As he was speaking number six was slowly being crossed off.

"I think my biggest secret..." James' face turned red which did not go unnoticed by Snape. "You have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise." Snape said his fingers crossed out of James' sight.

"I'm jelous of you." Snape almost choked on his own saliva at this comment.

"What?!" Snape asked.

"Well.... kind of. I mean I'm not jelous of your home life or anything like that, to be honest I didn't really know you up until this summer. But you've always been the smart one in class, you get high grades and you where always hanging around with Lily. It was mainly the reason why I picked on you so much. I wanted her to pay attention to me instead of you." Both six and eleven had gotten crossed off for James. "And I admire how brave you are."

"I'm not a Gryffindor." Snape said. James held up his hand indicating he meant no insult.

"I know that, I'm just saying what you've been doing for your sister is very brave and I admire that. If there's anything I can do to help you, just ask." James said. "I know we're not exactly the best of friends or anything it's just that... that little girl does not deserve the life she's in. And neither do you. Also I've been thinking about what kind of picture I want to take of you for the year book."

"What?" He asked.

"I'm not telling you. Just meet me at the corner of Cambridge st and Warwick square this Saturday." James said. "Bring your sister."

"Bring my-"

"Just bring her, trust me." He said. "By the way... Check mate." He said knocking over Snape's king.

TBC.... hope you all liked please R&R...


End file.
